ABSTRACT The mission of the Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC) Consortium?s Administration is to facilitate and implement LCCC?s vision and create, support and sustain an environment that fosters research, interactivity and optimal productivity of Cancer Center investigators and adds value to the Center. The LCCC Consortium is comprised of Georgetown Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center, based in Washington, DC (LCCC-DC) and the John Theurer Cancer Center (JTCC) of Hackensack Meridian Health (HMH), based in Hackensack, NJ (LCCC-NJ). Supporting four Research Programs, nine Shared Resources and 114 members focused on basic, translational, clinical and population-based research, the Administration oversees $13.57M ($11.98M LCCC-DC, $1.58M LCCC-NJ) ADC in peer-reviewed funding and $23.1M ($21.4M LCCC-DC, $1.7M LCCC-NJ) in other grants and contracts (direct costs). Michael Vander Hoek, MHSA, Associate Director (AD) for Administration, heads the administrative team, supporting LCCC leadership planning, strategic investments, benchmarking, evaluation and communication with constituencies. In addition to building an experienced management team to support Cancer Center members, Vander Hoek managed the recruitment of numerous investigators and supported their faculty appointments and promotions. He and his team have successfully managed institutional commitments to support these strategic initiatives. The Administration tracks and manages LCCC?s $216.9M in institutional investments from Georgetown University Medical Center (GUMC), MedStar Health (MH) and HMH, ensuring that investments are linked to LCCC?s strategic plan. The Administration documents and executes LCCC?s policies on membership, pilot funding, equipment purchases, Shared Resources and space. The Administration also coordinates cancer research education and training. Significant expansion of administrative activities has supported an increasingly productive relationship with MH, as a clinical partner, and JTCC, which is LCCC?s clinical campus in New Jersey, aimed at increasing accrual to interventional trials and increasing the diversity of individuals enrolling in trials. For example, the Administration led the implementation of the OnCore enterprise-wide Clinical Trial Management System (CTMS). Other activities are highlighted in the narrative.